Die in a fire
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter/Mavin. The unexpected happens sometime after Mavin became real. Someone tries to kill Michael and Gavin along with anyone who might get in the way. Can they escape with their lives or will this attack end with them in coffins? Can they be saved or is it too late for them and if it's too late how many will go down because of this? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

I loved him so much more and yet... He chooses that British cunt instead of me!

When they announced that they're together it just broke my heart.

I should have been the one to have him!

On that day I knew I had to do something.

It's the only way. It's the only way that this can be fixed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Michael and Gavin are currently playing amnesia the dark descent together as requested of them.

"What was that!?" Gavin whines.

"Calm the fuck down Gavin." Michael says.

"Didn't you here that noise?" Gavin questions.

"It's a noise. It didn't sound like any kind of monster." Michael sighs. "We need to keep moving."

The office is a little quiet today with Jack, Lindsay and Ryan being out at the moment.

"Alright we need to end the episode here." Michael says.

"Oh thank god." Gavin says in relief.

The two stop the recording and the door suddenly opens.

The people in the room turn to the door only for a ball to roll inside.

"What the-" Michael begins but then the ball lets out some gas that fills the room quickly knocking everyone out just in time for the gas to stop.

A masked figure moves into the room as the gas starts to fade a little.

Michaels P.O.V.

Ugh my head.

It feels like someone smashed a hammer to my head.

And why is there a slightly foul tasting fabric in my mouth like a gag?

"Micool!"

Gavin?!

Wait... Is that... Smoke I smell!?

My eye lids are so heavy.

"Micool!"

Gavin! He's terrified!

I slowly blink open my eyes half way. I try to speak but I can't. "Mph..."

"Micool. Look at me... Please."

I slowly raise my head and I meet Gavin's scared eyes.

He looks relieved to see that I'm still alive. He has his hands behind his back, is sitting on his knees and he is watching me.

There is some smoke in the room but it's not that bad.

I try to move but I can't making me look down only to see I am tied to a chair.

"Micool. It'll be ok." Gavin says trying to assure me.

I look back to him and he gives me a smile. I can see that he's scared but he's trying to be strong for me.

"I love you Micool." He tells me trying to move closer but then I notice one of his legs are tied to a pole.

Tears come to my eyes as I see flames trying to get in the room through the door.

"Hey. Come on." Gavin says. "No matter what happens I'll be right here. I'm not leaving you."

I want to speak. I want to talk to him... But this damn foul tasting fabric gag that could be just a rag tied around my head to act like a gag won't let me.

Some flames are entering the room and their going to get Gavin first before they'll be able to reach me!

What's going to happen to us?

No ones P.O.V

Geoff groans as he begins to awaken. He blinks only to see fire making him try to jump to his feet but gasps in pain as his injured leg stings harshly. He looks around himself trying to located everyone else. "Guys!" He calls out.

"Geoff!" Rays voice is heard and he rushes over to the other. He coughs as smoke is in the air but he keeps going. He hunched over to help Geoff get to his feet. "Lean on me." He says.

Geoff does so as he slings his arm around Rays shoulders. "Where's Michael and Gavin?" He questions only to cough thanks to the smoke.

"Don't know. Haven't found them yet." Ray responds.

"We have to find them." Geoff says. "We can't leave them!"

"You're hurt!" Ray says before he coughs again as hey begin moving towards the nearest space in the flames.

Geoff coughs before speaking as his throat starts to feel rough when even taking a simple breath as does Rays. "They're still in here somewhere!" He protests.

Ray looks around himself trying to find a way away from the flames and spots a door.

"Help!" Gavin calls.

"That way!" Geoff says pointing to the door.

Ray and Geoff hurry in that direction.

But before they can get there someone steps in front of them blocking their way to the door.

The person is obviously a girl and she has a mask on.

"Lindsay!" Geoff says recognizing her. "Get out of the way!"

"If I can't have him no one can." Lindsay raises a hand clutching a knife.

"You did this!" Geoff gasps in realization.

"Yes. It's good to have connections that happen to have some smarts to help you." Lindsay says. "But now it's time to make things better. Time to make it fixed!" She gets ready to attack.

Ray thinks quickly and sends a kick to Lindsay's side making her stumble to the side.

Lindsay drops the knife in surprise at the attack and she hurries off towards the area of the front door.

Ray turns letting him and Geoff watch as he coughs.

She stops and turns lighting a match then throwing it on the ground causing the way she took to the front door be blocked by the flames when it spreads from the match. She turns and leaves the building.

"Don't worry about her." Geoff says. "We gotta help Michael and Gavin." He then coughs again.

Ray nods and moves for the room.

Inside they find Gavin with his hands tied behind his back as well as one leg tied to a pole and Michael tied as well as gagged to a chair.

"Gavin! Michael!" Geoff says glad to see their both unharmed.

The two turn to him glad to see someone that has come to help.

Ray gets Geoff to Gavin letting Geoff sit on the floor while he goes to help Michael. He gets the cloth gag off first.

Michael makes a slight sound of relief of finally getting that gag off. "Ray! Am I glad to see you!" He speaks after turning to Ray.

Ray drops the gag and starts to work on trying to untie him from the chair. "We don't have much time. Lindsay's gone crazy! She did this!" He ends up coughing but continues to try to get Michael free.

"But why?" Michael asks as Ray has some trouble getting the knots undone.

"Some kind of revenge plot." Ray says getting Michaels one arm free. "She obviously liked one of you and now she wants revenge. She blocked the front door with flames upon her escape after her attack on me and Geoff failed."

"Then we'll find another way." Gavin says as he helps a coughing Geoff to his feet. He brings Geoff over to Ray and Michael in which they work on untying Michaels feet as Ray gets Michaels other arm free.

Once they get Michael free he gets up and Gavin helps Geoff up since he was closest with them all knowing their first thing to do now is to find a way out of here.

The flames are all over making it harder to find paths.

The door seemed to be completely blocked with flames showing no break at all.

They began to try to find a window as Geoff and Ray's coughing are starting to get worse while Michael and Gavin's are starting the longer they stay in the room of flames. They are all sweating from the intense heat of the place.

Finally a window is spotted.

This window would allow them to only be able to climb down to one floor below with the rest of any attempt to climb being much too unsafe.

It's their best hope since the longer they stay there the more likely they will die.

So they head over and Ray uses his sweater sleeves mow partially over his hands to hopefully avoid burning his hands.

The window is opened and Ray peers out before glancing back to the others.

"I'll go first and help Geoff down." He tells the others.

"Ok." Gavin agrees and Ray climbs out of the window moving down to the other window opening it.

"Ok! Send him down!" Ray calls.

Gavin helps Geoff over to the window and with quick movements, Geoff trying to just deal with the pain of his leg in order for the other two to have an actual chance to get out, he gets out of the window.

Geoff climbs down and with some support from Ray once he gets to the window he makes it inside. He settles by Ray but out of the way of the window seeing no one in this room of the building.

Ray turns back to look out of the window. "Next!"

"Go." Michael tells Gavin since Gavin is closest. "I'll be right behind you."

"No time to negotiate." Gavin says then climbs out the window to begin climbing down.

Ray makes sure he gets through the window safely.

Once inside Gavin heads to Geoff to help him to his feet.

Michael, who looked out the window, now begins climbing down with Ray watching like he did with the other two to insure that he didn't fall.

Michael's P.O.V.

Something feels off… I'm feel a slight dryness in my mouth but I shrug it off as from the smoke as I focus on continuing my descent down.

My heart began beating just a little bit faster as I got closer to the window and I bring my foot down….. Only for it to slip like I had miscalculated that step.

AN:

This story is inspired from the story Hide & Seek by Conversegirl117.

(It's Hide and seek with the little and symbol in case it doesn't show up when I post this.)

I hope you are enjoying this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to roast marshmallows!

Kitkat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

No one's P.O.V.

Ray sees Michael slip and quickly grabs Michael's leg managing to stabilize him just in time for Michael to be able to make sure he has a strong grip on the window ledge of the window he climbed out of.

Michael's foot gets to the right place and with some help from Ray he gets into the room.

"Let's leave the building." Ray says. "And probably pull the alarm to alert the others to the fire."

Everyone hurries while Ray pulls the alarm…. But the alarm doesn't sound.

So they decided to tell anyone there about the fire.

They came across no one, they still having some coughing fits from the inhale of the smoke they went through, and make it outside where they find a fire truck along pull around the corner.

A police officer has Lindsay, with no gas mask on, in handcuffs as the police seemed to have been the first to arrive. "We got a call." He explains. "They couldn't get to the area on fire as this girl would chase them away. They are safe. They area cross the street in the store. Please relax."

Suddenly Michael stumbles in which Ray catches him.

"I've got you." Ray says as he helps Michael stay on his feet.

Michael is panting a little as he leans against Ray slumping as if struggling to stay conscious.

Lindsay begins laughing like a maniac. "It's working! It's finally working!"

"What the bloody hell did you do to him!?" Gavin demands angrily still remembering he has Geoff so he lets Ray deal with Michael at the moment.

Lindsay settles from her laughing as the firefighters begin rushing to hurry to find out how big the fire is and to extinguish it. "The poison." She states. "That gag had multiple purposes. It probably was a little foul tasting but my contacts told me it will work." Her face graced with a wide smirk. "A little something they personally have worked on to make it very effective. I had to have a second pan in case my first plan failed after all and only doing it to one will make it all the more painful if the fire plan turned out to be a failure. One will die and the other left in depression and grief!"

Everyone's eyes widen upon hearing that she had poisoned Michael.

Ray begins dropping to his knees. "Let's get you off your feet. Lessen any strain on you." He says as he gets Michael to the ground letting the other lay on him.

The officer takes Lindsay to his car putting her in the back before shutting the door and reaching for his radio on his uniform. "Where is the ambulance?" He demands.

There is slightly muffled reply comes through then the officer responds.

"We have a case of homemade poisoning as well as other injuries including smoke inhalation. This is an emergency." He reports. "Ok thank you." He turns to the group. "The ambulance is close."

Geoff nods and he follows Gavin who moves closer to Michael.

Gavin settles Geoff onto the ground once by Michael and Ray and he goes around to beside Ray crouching there. "Here let me take him."

Ray moves carefully handing Michael to Gavin as they try to not move Michael much.

Gavin takes over Ray's spot and holds his love in his arms.

Michael's breathing has picked up the pace almost as if starting to gasp for breath.

Gavin keeps Michael close holding him carefully and gently. "You're going to be ok my love." He says. "The medics are coming. Just hold on please. Just a little longer." He gives a gentle kiss to Michael's forehead very aware of the glare of pure hate and malice that Lindsay is sending him but ignoring it.

Ryan's car pulls up and he rushes out hurrying over. "What happened?" He asks looking at his four coworkers who he can see.

Geoff turns to Ryan. "Lindsay has gone crazy." He says and takes a moment to cough as the three have done even after escaping the building while Michael still sounds like almost gasping for air. "She knocked us out, hurt me, tied up Gavin and Michael. On top of that poisoned Michael."

Ryan's hands clench into fists in anger but he looks to Michael who is in the worst condition between the four. "Where is Lindsay?"

"In the cruiser." The officer explains.

Ryan turns and sends a glare in Lindsay's direction only for her to smirk back at him. He can't touch her now and she knows it very well which makes him all the more angry.

The officer sighs. "If I knew what this poison was I might have been able to see if I have something." He says. "But it is obvious she will not tell or doesn't know. If we inject the wrong thing it might make it worse. I don't want to take any chances by guessing."

Gavin barely seems to be listening at this point as he continues to hold Michael.

Finally the ambulance comes rolling around and comes to a stop.

Upon hearing the sirens Gavin looks up only for the paramedics to hurry out over to them.

"Please help him!" Gavin begs.

The paramedics note that Michael is the one needing emergency care and the others seem to be able to wait. They head over and crouch to look at Michael.

"He's poisoned." Gavin says.

One of the paramedics gets up going back to grab the bed they have only to hurry back.

"Everyone in need of help will be coming with us." The paramedic says as they get Michael onto the bed.

Ray helps Geoff up while Gavin stays close to Michael as he is rushed into the ambulance.

Ray helps Geoff into the ambulance as he went first with Geoff leaning against the vehicle until Ray can help him into said vehicle.

Once everyone is in the paramedic closes the doors before rushing to the drivers seat.

The paramedic in the back with all on board is using the portable oxygen mask on Michael in hopes to give him air as the ambulance begins hurrying off to get them to the hospital.

Gavin is sitting right next to Michael holding his hand as he watches the paramedic work to do what he can for Michael until they get to the hospital. He turns to watch Michael as he mentally hopes that they will get there on time to save his little Michael. "You're my boi my little Micool." He says in a loving tone between coughs that are still going. "I know you can fight long enough for them to save you. I love you."

Of course there was no reply except for a comforting hand on his shoulder by Ray.

The ambulance ride felt like years to Gavin until they finally arrived at the hospital.

Michael is rushed in while other doctors move over to the others.

Gavin having to be held back by a doctor to stop him from following Michael.

As a doctor takes Geoff helping him Ray goes over to the struggling Gavin.

"Gav. Think rationally. You might get in the way of them helping him." He tells Gavin. "Just let the doctors help you in the meantime."

Gavin stops struggling as if seeing Ray's point.

The three are brought to get treatment as Gavin is let go by the doctor now assured he won't try to follow Michael. They get their treatment and are allowed to stay together in a small room. They have been given oxygen masks to help with their breathing and IV's to make sure that they have fluid in them since they lost a lot trying to get out of the fire. They were all lucky and only got singed with a few burns mainly on Ray and Geoff but the burns are minor appearing more like bruises than a burn.

Gavin made sure the doctors would tell them information on Michael the moment that something comes up.

Now all that's left to do is rest and wait.

A bit later…

Ray and Geoff fall asleep as they were drowsy helping them in resting.

Gavin is still awake though and he turns to stare at the wall as he lets himself think about his time with Michael….. Happy….. Together… In love.

All the moments with Michael plays in his head like a movie of their life as he fears that he might lose Michael when he doesn't want to lose him.

Gavin shuts his eyes tightly and shakes his head. "No. I can't think like that." He says to himself and pauses as his shaking of his head stops. "Micool is strong and he _will_ make it!" He opens his eyes and turns to the rooms door.

Hoping and waiting for it to open to reveal a doctor or nurse who comes with news about Michael.

And like a miracle the door did open.

"You're here!" Gavin says happily a little loudly despite still recovering from mostly the smoke inhalation making his throat fee rough when he spoke those two words.

The other two in the room awaken upon Gavin speaking a bit too loudly. They turn and see that a doctor has come into the room.

"Yes." The doctor confirms standing in front of Ray's bed since it's in the middle.

"You've come with news of Micool?" Gavin asks with a voice full of hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The doctor nods. "That is correct." He looks to the clip board he had been clutching to his chest gently. "And he is going…." He looks up from the clip board. "Ok." He says.

Gavin, Ray and Geoff all breath a sigh of relief at this.

"You were lucky. You just barely made it in time for us to save him." The doctor tells them. "Had you stayed in that smoke any longer it would have been lethal not just for him but for you two especially." He gestures to Ray and Geoff. "Any more smoke would have worsened his condition. Or had anything delayed you then he would have been lost due to the poison mainly." He adds.

"Then I'm glad we got it all just barely on time." Gavin says relaxing into the bed he is in.

"So it was an easy to identify poison?" Geoff asks.

"Well yes." The doctor says. "We had another patient who came in only a few days before. It was the same poison that was used. I believe that the patient was a guinea pig for the poison to use on Michael."

"Thank you doctor. Really. For saving him." Gavin says since they had thanked the doctor that helped them.

"It's a part of our job." The doctor waves it off. "Get some rest. It will be good for all of you." He then leaves the room with that.

This time Gavin is the first one to fall asleep.

All of them recovered with the three recovering a little before Michael.

Lindsay was found guilty for what she did and is now in prison serving time for her crimes.

Today is the first day that the four are all returning to work.

The Achievement hunters have moved to a new office in the building due to the other one being burnt up in the fire.

Obviously Jack and Ryan explained to the fans what they knew of the incident and even did a video about the new office with a clip where they stand behind the caution tape letting the camera peek into the burnt up room.

The news spread very quickly and everyone is excited for the four to return all together.

Michael parks the car then him and Gavin get out.

Geoff and Ray are just pulling up in their own cars.

"Yo!" Ray greets as he gets out of his car.

Geoff also gets out of his car. "You guys all set?"

"Yup." Michael confirms.

"You got it!" Gavin also confirms flashing a thumbs up.

"Let's go." Geoff takes the lead as they head into the building not seeing anyone and it being rather quiet. "Where is everyone?" He wonders and they head to where Ryan emailed them that the new office is at.

They arrive at the closed door and Geoff reaches for the metal door knob twisting it opening the door.

Once the door is opened revealing the four everyone throws their arms happily in the air.

"Surprise!" They all say surprising the four.

The office is decorated with balloons that have smiley faces drawn on them and there is even a banner with a big 'WELCOME BACK GEOFF, RAY, MICHAEL AND GAVIN!'

The four can't help but smile and move into the room getting hugs and warm words.

Jack is the one holding the camera to film the whole thing now that the four are back once again planning to post it to the internet to let them know the four are back.

Though the four have sore throats making them unable to be too loud for a bit the fans are just as happy as the others for them to be back.

Only a week after their recovery Gavin took Michael out of town for two days to a beautiful walkway over a waterfall with glass flouring.

The two of them are at the point farthest out and Michael looks down.

"That's a long way down." He says.

Gavin is silent for a few moments as Michael checks out the waterfall then he finally speaks. "Micool."

Michael turns and blinks when he sees a camera set up facing them so their sides are facing it letting it get a good view. He turns to face Gavin ignoring anyone watching them. "Gav?"

Gavin lowers himself to one knee. "Micool." He begins as he brings up a small blue velvet box. "I love you more than the world and so because you mean my whole world to me." He begins to open the box. "Will you….." He shows the ring to Michael as the box is open making Michael gasp. "Marry me?"

Michael blushes and he finds he can't speak for a moment so he nods in happy tears in which bring back his voice. "Yes. Yes of course I will Gavin."

Gavin grins and stands up placing the gold ring with three clear jewel hearts on it onto Michael's finger, after quickly shoving the box back into his pocket, as the people around them cheer.

Michael swoops in stealing a kiss from Gavin as they have both of their hands linked together hanging down in the area between them on either side of their bodies. "I love you so much too." He says against Gavin's lips.

Gavin nuzzles his nose against Michael's lovingly.

Meanwhile….. A little later…..

Geoff is playing a let's build on minecraft when they are all notified that Michael and Gavin have updated their status on Facebook.

So they all check it out and can't help but smile at the relationship being changed from dating to engaged with a picture of Gavin proposing.

"Awwww." Ray says with a grin on his face upon seeing this.

"I'm so proud of them and happy for them." Geoff says with a small sniffle.

Jack pats Geoff on the back in response.

Geoff turns to him as they share a grin about what they have been updated with on the Mavin relationship.

"Fans are already exploding." Ray laughs checking out the fans reactions.

The others laugh at this as they had expected the fans to go nuts at the news.

The love between Michael and Gavin is real and true, they are a perfect match.

And yes.

Life is truly perfect.

The end.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this story.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make muffins!

Kitkat.


End file.
